My Haunting Love Book 1
by percabethforever2511
Summary: .
1. Prologue

**Hey guy this is my 16 story.**

**Summary: Annabeth is dead. Percy's bestfriend Luke had mistakenly killed her rather than Percy. Annabeth and Percy were dating and Luke didn't like that. He tried to kill Percy, but failed. Percy doesn't believe Annabeth when she told him before, but understands when she is dead. If you want to know more read it. **

**Warning: This is an AU: There isn't any half-bloods.**

**Have "fun" reading the story...**

[Prologue]

Percy POV

_I can't believe she died. It was I who killed her. I shouldn't have brought her here. Now I won't see her again. I was so selfish. I should have trusted her. It was all my fault she died. I would never forgive myself. I should have known he would come after us. I should have killed him. "Why did I let him go? I was so stupid. Annabeth would never forgive me for doing this to her._

I weeped over her lifeless body. Annabeth had left me. She died. There wasn't any life in her body anymore. I feel part of me dead. Something lost. I felt useless. I felt myself defeated. Her body lay in front of me. She risked her life for me. The only thing I have done is sit here weeping over her useless body. When she was alive I felt powerful, but now I felt nothing. I just let her die. S-She just s-sacrificed her life for me. I just can't imagine a life without her.

I got up from the ground. What am I going to do with her body? I looked at the woods in front of me. My house was the other side of the woods. I looked down at Annabeth. I bent down and picked her up in my arms. She was very heavy in my arms, but I managed to carry her.

It was very difficult to hold my loved one in my arms while she lay there with no motion. I felt very dizzy. I could look at her face. It reminded me of the old times we had together. I couldn't help it so I put her back down. I looked at her beautiful face. She was like a goddess. I started to cry harder. This was the worst day ever. I will get him back for this. I will kill Luke. Even if I have to put myself into danger. If Annabeth could do it for me I could do it for her. She was my love of my life and I'm not going to let this go. I will kill him not matter what.

I carefully carried Annabeth body through the dark woods.

**Sorry guy, but that's it for now. I wanted to make the prologue short so I can make the first chapter long.  
Hope you guys all liked it. I'm waiting for lots of reviews.  
The reason why I chose to do this because I thought no one will have this idea of doing this type of story.  
Remember to Review/Comment.**

**Sunny  
xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1: Past Thoughts Part 1

Third Person POV

*****PAST*****

Percy remembered when they both were 9 years old. Both of them were going on a hike with their parents. Their parents had let them have a break from hiking, so both of them went through these same woods. Percy said he didn't want to carry on because he was scared if a bear would come and eat them if they went very in. He was also scared at the thought of them getting lost in the woods and wouldn't know how to get back to their parents.

Meanwhile, Annabeth skipped through the woods as if they were on the beach and didn't even care that there was wild life in the woods. Percy was complaining and telling her that he wanted to leave and didn't ever wanted to come back here, but Annie (it's her nickname he gave her) just pulled Percy in with her. They went deeper and deeper that they didn't know where they were. Annabeth didn't seem to care. She was busy making her own flower bracelet using the flowers Percy got for her.

Percy was scared at the idea of them together and no one else with them. He was screaming at Annabeth that he wanted to leave this place, but Annabeth didn't even look up from her bracelet. That's when Percy broke down. He started to cry. He fell to his knees and cried hard as ever. Annabeth didn't even look up even for that. Percy gave up. He got up and started to walk back from the way they came... well... that's what he thought.

Annabeth looked up from her bracelet being proud that she finished it off. She had made this for Percy, so he won't be scared that much. When she looked around she couldn't find him...

*****Present*****

Percy feel to the ground with Annabeth still in his hands. He was walking for almost a hour by now. He was tired and hungry. There was nothing for him to eat though... well... that's what he thought...

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating this before! I was working on school stuff and I was working on another story. Well... not a story. It's a book! My friend and I are working together on it! We want to publish it! My friend is super smart in language. She is a grammar freak (don't tell her that! She will kill me! Ooh! She read that! Oops? Please! Save me from her! Kidding... or am I? Hmm...). I know I took soooooooooooooooooo long, but hey! At least I posted the next chapter already! Boo yay! Give me a high five! I said a high five not a punch in the nose! I know I'm being all weird and stuff, but HEY! A girl should be weird sometimes you know! Canada is a free country... oh okay! My friend is right beside me... she told me not to make you guys scared of me... please don't be scared! *cries***

**Well... I hope you liked this chapter! How was Percy past thoughts? I will continue the past thoughts in the next chapter... or would I?**

**- Sunny**


	3. IMPORTANT NEWS!

_******IMPORTANT NEWS!******_

**Hey! Sunny or Melody or whatever you guys call me is here! I have an important news to tell you all! I won't be updating my chapters for my stories until September cause I am going on summer vacation and I am not allowed to go on the computer then cause my parents are saying "Summer Vacation is for when kids spend time with their parents!" Blah blah blah! Lol. Not trying to be rude! I love my parents!**

**Back to the point! School would start back again in September so that's when I will be starting to update my stories! I am going to go to 8th grade right now! Wish me luck guys! I really can't believe it cause I look like a 5th grader right now! Seriously! I can't imagine myself wearing this beautiful dress for graduation... If I can, I'll take a pic of the dress and show it to you guys! Lol. **

**As well! I just made a HARRY POTTER ROLE PLAY! It is PERCY JACKSON and HARRY POTTER combined! If you want to join, please just go to this link right here: forum/Harry-Potter-and-the-Death-Eaters/136120/  
I'm still working on the role play right now! As well, I need someone to help me right now! Like I said before, I won't be able to come in the summer, so I need someone to be a moderator on the role play and take care of it while I am away! If you are interested in it, please PM me!**

**In conclusion, I will miss you all! I hope everyone who has summer break has very fun! Spend time with your friends and family! Don't sit there on your computer and type day and night! Lol. I do that a lot! Lol. (IF YOU ARE WONDERING... I DO LAUGH A LOT). I'll miss you guys and have a wonderful summer break! Bye! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**- Sunny... Melody... Whatever you call me ;) Lol. **

**xoxo**


End file.
